


Oliver vs. Ray

by hoffkk



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fist Fight, Jealous Oliver, Multi, Protective Oliver, Protective Ray, Raylicity, angry felicity, jealous ray, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver picks up Felicity from work late one night.  As he waits for her, he has words with Ray, and the situation escalates quickly.  Felicity is not happy when she finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver vs. Ray

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MILD VIOLENCE (nothing too descriptive)  
> My best friend wanted a fight scene between Oliver and Ray, so this fic was born. lol. It's based off of goings on in the second half of season 3, so there may be some spoilers.  
> I apologize if there are any errors, grammatical or otherwise.

Felicity was working late. Again. It had been a week since Ray took an arrow to the chest for her. Today was his second day out of the hospital and first day back at work. The doctors were reluctant to let him go, but there was no reason to keep him given the blood clot was no more. After a few days of observation and no negative change in health, he was free to go. Being laid up for a few days, there was a lot of work to catch up on. It was nearing 7:00pm, and Felicity had been working on new code for Ray's super suit. There was other office work that needed to be done, but it could wait. Ray had insisted she work on this upgrade for his suit, and she couldn't exactly tell him no. After all, He did save her life. Then, there is the fact that she kind of ran out on him after his little admission involving a certain "L" word. They haven't really talked about that conversation since that night, and Felicity felt terrible, but what could she say?

Ray seemed to bounce back quickly, which was good. However, he also seemed a bit different. Felicity couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew something was off. She caught him working out in his office earlier, showing off that lean, chiseled swimmer's body of his. He did his pull-ups effortlessly, which wouldn't mean anything on a typical day, but he just got out of the hospital. Should he really be that okay already? Felicity's thoughts were interrupted by her phone. She saw text from Diggle that said Running late. Be there as soon as I can. She text back a quick thumbs up emoji and entered more code into the computer. Tonight was the night. The night they were putting their plan into action and breaking Roy out of prison. It made Felicity feel anxious. She was so worried about Roy. He was like the brother she never had, and she couldn't bear the thought of him in jail, alone and scared. Felicity knew his reasoning and understood why he did what he did, confessing to being the arrow like that, but she was still mad as hell. They were a team and this decision wasn't his to make. As soon as they got him back, she was so going to head slap him and give him a good tongue lashing, but first they had to break him out. This plan had to be flawless; she wasn't leaving anything to chance. So, when her car started making weird noises on the way to work, she texted Diggle to check it out. He took it to the shop and said he would come back later to bring her to the foundry. He spared her the details of what was wrong with her car, which she thanked him for. Felicity could take apart a computer and tell you every detail of the process and name every part of it, but when it came to cars, she was clueless.  
Felicity waited as the computer uploaded the next layer of code. She could feel her brow creasing as she bit her thumb nail and thought about what Roy was doing at this very moment.

"Everything okay?" Ray asked. Felicity hadn't noticed he came in and spun to the side to face him. He looked at her with concerned eyes and placed a hand on her shoulder. Little did he know she longed for someone else's hand in its place offering the same comfort. She offered a small smile as she took him in. He was wearing the same suit from earlier, dark grey, minus the jacket and tie. His white dress shirt was fully unbuttoned, showing off the white undershirt he was sporting underneath, and the sleeves were rolled up. He looked really good and matched well with the black and white peplum dress she wore with her favorite black heels.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She finally responded, pushing some hair behind her left ear. Her blonde locks hung loose around her shoulders. Felicity had been leaving her hair down more often recently, but she couldn't really explain why. "I just have a lot on my mind."  
"You wanna talk about it?" Ray offered.  
He was so nice and sweet and caring. Why couldn't she just love him? Things would be so much easier. Maybe she could have if her heart wasn't already stolen by another vigilante. She grabbed his hand and removed it from her shoulder, holding it between hers. "Look, Ray, I appreciate you being concerned, but really, it's nothing."  
Ray interjected before she could say anything more. "I'm sorry if I freaked you before...at the hospital, I mean...with what I said, but I'm not sorry for feeling those feelings. I really care about you, Felicity."  
"Ray..." Felicity started, but was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the glass door.

The door opened and Oliver stepped forward, not completely entering the room. He had been standing unnoticed in front of the glass door for a few moments, watching them talk. Oliver didn't mean to intrude on a private moment, but she wasn't responding to his texts. Diggle had called him to say he was running late due to some family stuff, so he would be by as soon as he could after picking up Felicity. Oliver said he was near Palmer Technologies and could swing by and get her, so that's what he did. He had texted her three times, and when she hadn't responded he got nervous. Felicity was never more than five feet from her phone. So, he headed upstairs to her office quickly and stealthily, and that is how he found himself with a front row seat to a silent movie starring Felicity and Ray.

Oliver's first instinct was to turn around and go back downstairs to wait, and he was about to do just that when Felicity grabbed Ray's hand between hers, allowing Ray to step closer. A pang of something hit Oliver in the chest. What was it though? Longing? Jealousy? Anger? Oliver wasn't sure, but didn't stop to figure it out. Before he could process what he was doing, his knuckles rapt against the cool glass of the door in front of him.

Felicity's head snapped to look at the door along with Ray's. Oliver was in the doorway clad in jeans, a grey t-shirt, and that dark leather jacket of his that she liked so much. Upon seeing him, she immediately dropped Ray's hand before clasping her own together. "Oliver? what are you-  
"Digg sent me...I texted you, but you didn't answer."  
"Oh," Felcity grabbed her phone from her desk. Sure enough there were four missed messages. Three were from Oliver, saying he was downstairs waiting for her, and one was from Diggle, telling her that Oliver was coming to get her instead. Apparently she was too distracted by her thoughts and Ray to notice her phone vibrating on the desk. "Okay," Felicity glanced at her computer real quick then back to Oliver, "I just have to finish something first. Gimme two minutes." She glanced between the two men who were eyeing each other cautiously with clenched jaws, then added, "Maybe you should wait downstairs."

Oliver nodded before stepping back and closing the door. As he turned and headed to the elevator, Ray stared after him, clenching and unclenching his fists, face blank, seemingly lost in thought. Felicity was about to ask him if he was okay, but he spoke up first. "I have to take care of something." Ray stated before walking out of the door. "Okaaay." She spoke to his back, drawing out the last syllable in confusion. Felicity shook her head and got back to work. She would worry about him later. Her priority right now was Roy, and the sooner she finished coding this microchip, the sooner she could be on her way with Oliver and free Roy from the hell-hole he was in.

*****

Ray found Oliver standing in the lobby. He was on his phone, but looked up to meet Ray's eyes when he entered the large open area. As Ray walked towards Oliver, Oliver put his cell in his pocket and placed his hands behind his torso, left hand clasping his right wrist, eyes not leaving Ray the entire time.   
Ray couldn't help himself. He needed to talk to Oliver about Felicity. She was holding back on him emotionally, and he knew Oliver was the reason why.  
"Hear you had a rough couple of days," Ray said matter-of-factly. "You know, with the whole Arrow secret not really being a secret anymore."  
"I hear you also had a rough couple of days," Oliver retorted, "You know, with the whole arrow to the chest thing." There was a brief pause before Oliver added, "Thank you by the way. I know you pushed Felicity out of the way. You saved her life, and for that I am grateful."  
"Well, I'd do anything to protect her. I love her." Ray affirmed, arms crossed against his chest.

Oliver's stomach dropped at his last three words, but he kept his face indifferent. He's not completely surprised at Ray's admission. He figured it would happen sooner or later. Felicity is...Felicity. She's intelligent, beautiful, and all around remarkable. What's not to love about her? Still though, he didn't need to hear the words out loud from Ray. Oliver didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet, pressing his lips into a hard line.

Ray eyed Oliver a little harder and continued, "But you know, she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if it wasn't for you."  
Oliver felt pained and angry. He knew Ray was right, but his words felt more like an accusation then a statement. "I know," He said slowly, hanging is head.  
"Then why? Why keep her involved? Why let her stay on the team?" Ray questioned, tone getting angrier as he spoke.  
Oliver's head snapped upward and look Ray dead in the eyes, "I don't let her do anything. Being on the team is her choice. She chooses to help me just like she chooses to help you."  
Ray's hands were down at his sides now and balled into fists. "Yeah except when she helps me, she sits safely at her computer writing code, and when she helps you she's breaking laws and getting shot at with arrows!"

"Felicity has always been safe with me. I would never put her in harm's way...not willingly." Oliver quickly added those last words because he knows very well she has been in harm's way before. Felicity was bait for a serial killer and Slade, and even got shot once, though it was more of a graze. The thing was, all those times it was Felicity that had forced his hand. Ultimately, she had made the call to put herself into those risky situations. He never liked it, but it was always her choice to make, and she made sure that Oliver knew that. Oliver was returning Ray's glare now with his hands hanging down at his sides as he rubbed this thumb and index finger together doing that nervous tick of his, which Diggle liked to make fun of him for from time to time. "You're doing it again," Diggle would mock.

"And yet, you do. Every day. By involving her with your crimes. Face it, Oliver, your relationship with her is dangerous." With that last sentiment, Ray stepped closer to Oliver, invading his personal space. He was visibly angry now, brow furrowed, voiced raised.  
Oliver couldn't help the next words that came out of his mouth. "Dangerous for her? or for you?"

With that, Ray lost it, pulling back just enough to throw a right hook, hitting Oliver square in the jaw. Oliver was a bit shocked as he stumbled backward and quickly wiped the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. He didn't think Ray would go that far, but now that he had, Oliver didn't hesitate to fight back. He lunged forward, diving for Ray's midsection. Oliver's arms wrapped around his waist, knocking Ray to the floor. They slid across the marble floor while Ray tried to throw punches at Oliver's back. During their floor grapple, they rolled over, putting Ray on top until Oliver used his feet to toss Ray over his head. Suddenly, both men were once again on their feet, facing each other. Ray tried for another punch to the face, which Oliver easily blocked, as he swung his other hand upward to sucker punch Ray in the gut. With Ray momentarily distracted by the hit, Oliver swiftly moved his grip from Ray's fist to his wrist, swinging his opponent's arm around and pinning it firmly behind his back. Oliver's free arm was now wrapped around Ray's neck in a makeshift choke hold, while Ray's free hand was trying desperately to remove it.

"Had enough yet?" Oliver growled.  
"Yes. I have." stated an angry female voice. "Now let him go."  
shit. Oliver thought mentally as he pushed Ray forward, releasing him back into the open room. Both men turned to face a pissed off Felicity Smoak clad in her purple coat, black Prada purse, and the most livid facial expression either of them have ever seen her wear.  
"What the hell is the matter with you two?!" She scolded, her voice getting louder. She glowered at both of the men in front of her as she took in their disheveled appearances. "You know what? Don't answer that." Felicity added before tightening her grip on her purse and storming off towards the main entrance/exit.  
"Wait...where are you going?" Ray questioned moving forward a step as he ran a hand through his hair, desperately wanting to explain himself...and to punch Oliver again.  
Felicity paused at the door and spun on her heel. "Right now, there are more pressing matters that need my attention than why the two of you are acting like a couple of stupid teenage boys."

Oliver and Ray grew sheepish as they heard the venom in her voice, dripping off each word she spoke like a stab to the chest, angry and deliberate.  
Ray rubbed the back of his neck and sighed heavily, not entirely sure about what Felicity meant, but smart enough to get the gist.  
Oliver had been rubbing his fingers together again as Felicity spoke. After closing his eyes for a moment and inwardly kicking himself, he balled his hands into fists and quickly headed for the door. This is gonna be a fun car ride. He thought sarcastically. Super fun.

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this, I learned that fight scenes can be pretty difficult to write. I hope I did it justice, and you all enjoyed my story. Please let me know what you think, and feel free to check out my other stories and my tumblr page: hoffkk.


End file.
